Blind Love and Anger
by Overwhelming Sorrow
Summary: Set after Bitter Work, Toph begins to show her affections for Aang, Zuko attempts to find his way, and Azula continues to pursue the Avatar. Sparks fly and anger flows. Read entire chapter before you reveiw. Please reveiw.
1. Anger

Toph Bei Fong had a depressed look on her face, as she always did recently. She seemed to gaze into the distance, even though she was blind. Toph never knew when the group turned their heads watch her melancholy sighs from a distance.

Although Aang was concerned for Toph, he often seemed just as concerned with his Katara problem. In his head, he always went over what he thought he should say to her. _I love you Katara, even if you don't feel the same way back towards me._ Every night, he thought about whether or not he should tell her, and worried about what she would say.

Aang perched himself atop Appa, waiting for Sokka and Katara to come back, much more the latter than the former. They had gone to hunt and prepare food while Aang remained lookout, hoping for the siblings to return. He looked around surprised see the bitter look on Toph's face.

"Hey Toph," he said just after he arrived on his air scooter, "How are you?"

"Walk next time, so I can hear you coming."

"How are you?" Aang repeated.

"Go away Twinkle-toes, we can talk another time," she said, temperature rising, and rock bending the earth beneath Aang to push him away.

"Oh, OK… Sooo what's wrong," He persisted.

"Why do keep asking?!" Toph's voice elevating.

"I just want know!" Aang complained.

"Then want to know when I'm not trying to sleep!" she shouted

Aang hesitated,"…But you're not trying to sleep, you're just sitting there." He whispered.

"Then maybe I'm trying to think!" She screamed, while she made a large rock tent knocking Aang onto his back.

Just then, Katara came running, "I heard something-Aang are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said while getting up, "I just fell"

Sokka soon followed screaming, "Katara! Make a fire! I got a fish!"

While Aang and Sokka stuffed their faces, Toph sat in front of the fire, merely eating bits and pieces instead of the usual eat 'till you drop. She seemed almost distracted.

That night, while Sokka snored and Katara lay peacefully, Aang contemplated on whether or not to tell Katara about his feelings the next day. _What if she rejects me? What if she feels the same way? That's unlikely. What do I do? _Aang looked around in despair, surprised to see Toph out of her rock tent, and decided that she could help.

Aang walked over to her, but was interrupted before he could speak.

"Aang," she said, "I know you're coming to continue asking me what's wrong, and I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking straight. I just feel so guilty. I've never had a friend before. Someone treating me like an equal is pretty nice, a friend is great, but a friend who treats me like an equal is spectacular. You guys took me out of hiding from the world, and gave me a life, a strange life, but still a life. I just have nothing to repay you with."

"It's OK," Aang comforted, "just being a friend is good enough, plus, you're Sifu Toph, being a teacher is more than a payment, that's like giving me a big favor," he said, seconds before delivering a toothy smile.

"Come sit down," she said, patting the spot beside her.

Aang sat down beside her, trying to think of a way to present his problem.

"Y' know, Twinkle-toes," Toph whispered, "You always were a good student, no matter how much of a terrible wimp you started out as." She started to lean in a bit closer. "And when you weren't being a student, and knocking Fire-Nation heads, you did pretty good for an Air-Bender." She was way too close now, but Aang didn't do anything to stop it. "Aang…"

Their lips were barely touching when he pulled away. "I'm sorry Toph, I just can't let go of Katara."

"Katara? She-"

"Please," Aang interrupted, "I know the ages twelve and fourteen may seem like a big difference, but what about thirty-two and thirty-four? I mean… I even kissed her once."

"What! Oh, so you're the shallow type? I'm right aren't I?"

"No," Aang was starting to sound like he was whining, "She's just always been there for me."

Toph was steaming now, "And what about when I saved you from all those Rock-Benders?"

"That was…"

"Was what? Different!" She was shouting now, in an all out rage, but Sokka continued to rest, undisturbed.

"I'm sorry Toph. Good-night," Aang said sadly, turning around to leave.

Suddenly, a rock hit his back with enough force to knock him off his feet. Just as he was rising, another rock came flying, only it was skinnier and sharper, piercing the back of his right shoulder, and protruding from the other side.

_Idiot! _Toph thought, thinking about herself, _What was that for? Just injure your best friend because his idea of your relationship is different? _"Katara!" she yelled, holding an unconscious Aang in her arms.

Katara was reluctant to get up at first, but when she realized what happened, she could only scream out in horror, "What did you do!?"

"It was an accident, can you just heal him, Sugar Queen?"

Upon returning with some water, Katara continued to rant, "What is your problem? Do you even have control of your bending? Of course you do… Why would you try and kill him? He's the Avatar! Our only hope!"

"I didn't try to kill him! I already said it was an accident"

Katara sighed, obviously trying to contain her anger, "I'm not a professional healer, so internal wounds could still be there. Hold onto his while I go and get some blankets. Don't move him, keep him warm, and try and hold off the rock-bending."

While Katara ran off, Aang started to moan, then, a word came, "Katara?.."

Toph did something she hadn't done in several weeks. She cried.


	2. Diciple

"Um…" Toph said, attempting to start a conversation. It was one week since Toph had injured Aang, and it was time for his first rock-bending lesson since then. "Today, you're gonna break a boulder into tons of pieces, and get it right the first time."

"You tried to kill me, didn't you?" Aang asked, voice more calm than is probably should have been.

"Shut-up Twinkle-toes. Copy me," she said, standing in front of her own boulder. She got in her horse stance, brought her arms up, then to her sides, put them flat together, and thrust them forward as if she were using her hands to cut through something. After holding them there for a second, she split the apart quickly, which in turn made the rock explode violently.

"Toph, sorry."

"Just shut up, never talk about it again," teeth gritted, "I said copy me!"

Aang repeated what she had done with ease, only not as violently, for fear of hurting someone.

"OK, now try it from a farther distance, and two at once. When I say you're done, you can go splash around with Katara."

For the next three hours, Aang had come back to camp four times complaining or asking whether or not he was done.

It was the fifth time Aang came back when Toph finally lost it. "Can't you go one hour without coming back!? And stop whining, you're never gonna be a rock-bender or get anywhere in life like that! Now go back, I said I'll call you when you're done!"

"Aw, but I already broke every boulder out there!"

Then make new ones! Break rocks! You're nothing but a pitiful baby! How could you be the Avatar? Now get back to work!"

Later on, in the water-bending class, Aang seemed a bit distracted. He was jumpier and had much more energy, but still distracted.

"What's on your mind?" Katara asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing" the boy answered.

"OK, but you seem somewhere else."

"I'm just not concentrating, I'll try a bit harder."

"Are you tired from Toph's class?" she interrogated.

"No, I think I'll be fine." Aang's brain was now is full gear.

"Just checking," Katara said with a sly voice, right before whipping a stick of bamboo at his face.

Aang attempted to create an ice wall in the air with his right arm, but the bamboo sailed through the ice unscathed, and hit Aang right in between the eyes.

"Wow," he said, rubbing the sore spot, "That's some strong bamboo."

_Ty Lee jumped around Aang, weakening his chi, depriving him of his bending. Ty Lee's face soon turned into Katara's. Aang jumped back in horror. Ty Lee/Katara backed off into the shadows. Aang's breathing became labored. Flames lit up the dark areas, and in place of Ty Lee/Katara was Fire Lord Ozai._

Aang shot up out of his resting place, panting, sweat dripping off his chin and wrinkling his nose at his own sour smell.

He had been sleeping on Appa that night, who was unusually quiet and still. Aang looked out over Appa's saddle, only to see a snoring Sokka, and as usual, a very peaceful Katara.

_Katara would never hurt me, _he thought.

Aang gazed farther out, and there was Toph again, on the outskirts of camp, sitting on a boulder.

By the time Aang was within ten feet of the girl, she had already said, "Back off Aang."

"Thank you for using my real name."

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, back off Twinkle-toes," sarcasm flowing out of her throat.

"You've been teaching me earth-bending for about a month now, right?" Aang's question seeming to lead nowhere.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Ever since I finally got rock-bending, you seemed a bit different, and when Appa started shedding three weeks ago, after we got away from those girls, you acted different around the group. Why? Why'd you change so fast, and why'd you change at all," Aang finished.

"Maybe it-" she stopped, for Aang was gone. She hadn't even noticed the absence of his breathing.


	3. Patience

"Calm down, Zuko," Iroh said, attempting to relieve his nephew of stress, holding his Jasmine Tea. "Please, have a relaxing day, you just went into a storm." He was now holding the china, with a wide grin.

"Why should I calm down?" Zuko shouted while pacing. "How am I going to beat Azula? She's stronger! She could kill me any time she wants! I can't make lightning… Plus, I don't even know if that stupid water-bender move of yours works! You wont let me try it!"

Zuko was pretty pale for a person who was boiling inside with anger. He had come home the morning after spending an entire sleepless night in the rain. He was tired, angry, sick and disappointed all at the same time.

Iroh was almost fully healed, but still suffered minor pains every once in a while.

"Please drink, it'll make you feel better!" Iroh assured. He was pleased to see Zuko walking over, but the pleasure left as the 16-year-old threw the drink to the ground.

"I don't want any of your damn tea! We're in a house that's falling apart, in the middle of nowhere, I can't bend lightning, and the Avatar is still out there! You wont even give me lightning! If I was in power, you would surely be condemned to the Naraka!"

"So you will send me to the most dreaded prison because I'm concerned about your safety?" Iroh questioned.

Later, Zuko had started to practice lightning again. He unconsciously performed his movements with the same aggressiveness as a fire-bender, and pushed all the energy from his positive and negative chi out of his arm, only to cause a small eruption of fire before his face.

"­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Ãi yōu!" he shouted, "Why can't I get this right?!" He stamped the ground and tried again, only for the same result, and a scream of anger.

"I heard you shouting, so should I assume that that you are rushing?" Iroh said as he stepped out of the ruined house.

"I'm not rushing! I'm doing it the same way you do! I need to know this now!"

"You are too impatient. Yes, you must let the energy out before it consumes or destroys you, but that is not what you are trying to do, you are pushing the energy out, you want it to work for you immediately. If the energy does not wish to come out, it will not come out, and you cannot force it."

Zuko tried again, move hastened from anger. The explosion he created had enough force to knock Iroh and himself onto the ground.

The old man shook his head out of pity as he arose. "Let the chi go. It is not some iguana-dog on a leash! It is like a child coming of age. It grew with you, but now, you must let it go. He will make his own decisions. Join the army in attempt to mimic his father, only to perish at the hands of the ones you have wounded…"

"Uncle… I-"

"I'm sorry nephew, I guess I strolled to far away from the topic. Please try again, but take into account what I have told you"

Zuko got into his stance, feeling the pain of his uncle for his deceased son. He tried again, this time slowing down a bit, to momentarily hold onto the flowing energy. He had never felt so powerful, and yet so weak before. Strength and sorrow surrounded him accompanied with humanity and destruction. He was attached to something, something assuring, and yet he had to let go of it, let it free, and it pained him to do so, but he had to.

Another eruption of fire presented itself in front of Zuko, but not before minute sparks of electricity showered from his right index finger. He stood dumbfounded beside Iroh, who only grinned at the feat.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"This is boring, do you honestly think we're gonna get them, I mean, they got away twice," Mai whined, secretly concealing her real reason for pouting. She hadn't been able to see Zuko again after three years of waiting, while the person she was beside at the moment did. Instead, she was sent to kill a couple of Water Tribe peasants, in which she failed because of some oversized beaver.

"I hope we get them," Ty Lee squealed, "I want to see the look on that guy's face! Do you think he likes me? Of course not… Azula, could you, like, overthrow your dad or something and end this war so I can go out with that hottie?"

"Shut-up, both of you. I know how to get to them. A couple of months ago, a man gave the Fire Nation the skies, and I intend to use them to my advantage." Azula seemed to have a bit more energy in her voice than usual. She had a plan.

"Ooooh…" Ty Lee breathed, "So that's why we're going back to the Fire Nation, we're getting the sky."

"You're such a ditz, you know that?" Mai exclaimed, aiming the comment at Ty Lee.

"What's a ditz?" she asked.

Indeed, the trio stood at the stern of a small steamboat, in the vast ocean, the boat being only equipped with speed.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko continued his attempts at lightning, but although he no longer commanded the chi, his connection grew stronger to it, as if he needed it, and letting go of it became more difficult, resulting in smaller sparks.

"I was afraid that this would happen," Iroh said sadly, "Sometimes, if a person is desperate, in search for pride, or has too much pride, they will instantly gain a permanent thirst for this power after first feeling lightning, consciously, or unconsciously. But, this might not be the case, maybe this is a temporary learning block, and will soon dissipate. If you can get lightning going, it will shower all over the place, so be careful. Once this happens, and you can do it regularly, I will teach you to guide it, and show it the way, but not control it, never control it. For now, I will enjoy a nice cup of tea. Goodnight, Zuko."


	4. Decision

"So," Aang said, sitting with his companions, "I think we should start looking for a Fire-Bending teacher."

Dusk blanketed the campsite while the four sat around a campfire, eating some berries that they had been saving. It had been a resting day, without any lessons, and mostly no interaction between the residents of camp.

"These berries feel like meat!" Sokka complained "And they smell!"

"Were you even listening?" Aang asked, "I said, I need a Fire-Bender."

"Why? So you can practice your rock-bending?" Sokka questioned. It seemed like an honest question.

"No Sokka," Katara cut in, "Aang needs a teacher."

"What about Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked.

"He's old," Sokka exclaimed, "and probably dead!"

"Don't talk like that!" Katara shouted.

"I know a person." Everyone was surprised to hear Toph speak, for she had been quiet for the entire day. _The old man, _she thought, _They hate his nephew. _"Never mind."

"C'mon everyone," Katara said quietly, "Let's get some rest early. Tomorrow, we'll get up at dawn, and start our search for Jeong Jeong."

While everyone started to pack up, Toph made her way towards Katara, "whose Jeong Jeong?"

"You'll see."

Toph had been watching Katara. The older girl seemed calm, smart, and stood up for herself when she needed to. But those weren't the qualities Toph was thinking about. It was the way Katara held herself. She stood tall, like she wouldn't back down, but at the same time, she didn't seem to put herself higher than others. She rarely lost her temper, and when she did, it was only in short bursts.

Toph soon left, made her tent, and fell asleep.

Aang had already packed everything while dawn appeared on the horizon.

He went over to Sokka, whose snoring blared though the camp. "Get up Sokka, we're going to find Jeong Jeong today!"

"We don't even know where he is," Sokka mumbled.

"So let's get to the Fire Nation and find him!"

Aang was exited, and jumped around the Appa until everyone was awake- except for Sokka.

"Please Sokka, get up!" Aang whined.

"It so ear…y. I wan…a s…eep," Sokka words were barely audible, due to the fact that he had covered his head with the sleeping bag.

Aang used his right hand to bend the air under Sokka, which only resulted in him levitating a few inches before falling back on the ground.

Sokka got up, clearly disturbed, mumbling and cursing. He picked up his sleeping bag, and went to the other side of Appa, where he resumed his rest.

Again, Aang bent the air beneath Sokka, only now with his left hand, which resulted in Sokka flying six feet in the air, and falling on his front.

Sokka got up again, still mumbling and cursing, but this time, he stayed up and started to get ready, grumpy mood and all.

By the time they were over the ocean, Sokka's mood hadn't improved, but he had became more easy-going when he saw his favorite island, the island far off the south eastern Earth Kingdom. "Aang, down there!" he shouted over the wind.

Aang steered his flying bison towards an island where he had rode on the elephant cod, with updated and repaired buildings since their last visit. It was Kyoshi.

Upon touching down, a crowd had gathered around the group, but Sokka wasn't paying attention to them, he was looking for Suki.

He walked up to an old man, and presented the blunt question, "Where's Suki?"

"No one knows, apparently, she went to fight in the war."

"In the war?! You guys, we gotta go save her! She's so defenseless!"

"Defenseless, eh," Katara said sarcastically, "wasn't she the one that beat you in a fight and tied you up? I could of sworn…"

"I'll admit she's a pretty good fighter, but we all know that she ambushed us!"

Katara only retorted with a, "Uh huh."

"I wouldn't worry about her," the fragile old man commented. "There are rumors that while she was training, a rock was following her hand movements."

"Excuse me," Katara interrupted, "but can we re-stock on supplies here?"

When the old man agreed, they started to make their way to a shop, Katara beside Toph.

"Hey," she whispered, "who's Suki?" She was starting to get annoyed with the fact that she didn't know the many people that the group often spoke of.

The next day, the gang left around midday, after Aang impressed the little girls with his new talents, and reached the Fire Nation on its west side within hours. By nightfall, they had found the exact place where they had first met Jeong Jeong, and set up their camp.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Chey had been living by himself for the last several months. He had been the assistant and companion of the first to become a traitor to the Fire Nation and its army. But Jeong Jeong had become a traitor to Chey, and left him after a battle.

Chey always kept an eye out for Jeong Jeong. He wanted to look him in the eye, and ask him why. Why leave? Betray a loyal friend. Was he really the bravest traitor ever, or just a coward who was exiled?

Chey thought about this every night, and always came up with different answers in attempt to satisfy himself.

Chey now lived closer to town, in case he needed anything, and also so he could listen for news or rumors, plus, there was a new message board right outside the gate.

_How convenient _he always thought as he passed by.


	5. Dream

"_Cease the flames on that leaf!" Jeong Jeong shouted._

"_I can do more than that," Aang said sarcastically, turning the leaf into a fireball in his hand._

"_I said cease it! To end a fire comes first! If you can't control it, it will take on a life of its own, destroying everything in its path."_

_Katara appeared in front of Aang. "Look what you did to me," she whimpered, holding out her burnt hands._

"_I'm sorry!" Aang cried, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"_

_Jeong Jeong returned. "If you cannot cease it, you cannot stop it."_

_Jeong Jeong turned into Ozai, and sent an inferno aimed for Aang._

_He couldn't bend anything but fire, which only made it stronger. He tried, but he couldn't stop it from engulfing him._

_A barely conscious, fire scarred boy lay on the ground._

"_Aang!" an urgent voice called, "Aang!" It sounded like Toph._

"Aang!" Katara was shaking him out of his sleep. "Wake up!"

"hm…" he mumbled in return. It was strangely difficult to talk, for his throat was in pain.

It was still dark out, only Yue and stars to light the night sky.

"Aang! You were shouting! You were shaking and shouting my name!"

"Looked more like a seizure to me," Sokka said playfully.

"It isn't funny," the girl exclaimed, throwing Sokka dirty looks. "Please Aang, tell me what's wrong."

No answer.

"Aang, please, tell me what happened."

The boy sat up, still not talking. He looked around, to see Momo by his side. Out in the distance, was a rock tent, left unopened. Either Toph didn't hear, or was too stubborn to come out.

_Probably just didn't hear, _Aang thought. He couldn't get over it, but she had been on his mind quite a bit in the last little while.

"Tell me in the morning."

"Hm?" Aang looked around surprised.

It was Katara. Aang had almost forgotten about her. He had just noticed something about her. When he was around her, he didn't feel the same way did six weeks prior. Before, he felt complete, but now, he felt more like he did around other people, like he needed a little bit more.

Monk Gyatso always gave that little bit more to him.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"So," Toph asked, "What was all that racket last night?"

It was earth-bending class. It was tome to learn how to bend actual earth, instead of the usual rock.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, and it was loud. You kept me up for quite a while."

"Katara said I was only screaming for a minute or so," Aang said quietly.

"Whatever," Toph mumbled. She got into her horse stance, with her hands at her sides. "This time, jab down as if you're cutting into the earth," she did as she said, while Aang copied. "Bring it up slower than you do with rock, but still keep your body firm."

Aang soon realized that he had thrust his hand down too far, and was nearly crushed under the weight. He let it go, but that in turn made him fall flat on his back, face smothered in mud.

Toph did the only thing she could do. She laughed. It was an unusual site, but she continued nevertheless.

_Ten seconds ago you were all strict soldier!_ Aang thought, _Probably letting off steam._

Aang pouted at first, but after ten seconds of sitting in shame, he soon joined in on the laughter.

He felt something he hadn't felt in a little while. It was almost like warmth.

It was that missing little bit.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Water class.

Aang and Katara jumped into the cold water of the stream.

The girl seemed tired. Mentally and physically. Aang caught the same unhappy feeling just from being around her. But she put on an obviously forced smile and started the lesson.

As they started to practice catching water, Katara started an interrogation. "You said it was just a nightmare, but you've had nightmares before, and never have you started shaking. And why were you shouting my name?"

At first Aang was at a thirst for words, but all that came out in the end was a, "I don't know."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ty Lee positioned herself as a ball in the corner of the basket. "I'm on the ground. I'm on the ground. I'm on the ground," she repeated to herself.

They were in a hot air balloon, with Mai creating the hot air, and Azula by the heat release switch.

They had been in the sky for three hours; Mai often complaining about how there was nothing to do.

The balloon wasn't the fastest way of transportation, so they figured they would be looking for a while. They brought with them three sacks of gold earth kingdom coins, for that was where they were headed.

The ocean just minutes behind them, the three came upon a wood with a clearing in the center. In the middle of the clearing was a large white object.

"Ty Lee, get up and look at this," Azula demanded.

Reluctantly, Ty Lee slowly rose, only to make an attempt to sit again when she looked over the edge.

She was stopped by Azula who grabbed her by the collar. "You can walk a fifty foot high tightrope, why can't you look over this edge?"

"The tightrope is different! At least I have a net!"

"Both of you stand by my side, I see the Avatar's bison."

Mai left her position to join the others.

"On my count," Azula sounded, "1… 2…" They slowly drifted closer. "Fire!"

A flash of lightning accompanied by two racing, flaming projectiles.

When the three of the reached the ground, Azula parted the flames to create a pathway between two thirty feet flaming walls. Once inside, Azula realized to what she had been oblivious to. The ashy remains of a once large tent, and the charred skeletons of seven people.

"I guess I made a mistake," Azula admitted while smiling, "No matter," a frown growing her emotions clearly staged, "the Avatar will get the message. The woods are gone, and much more life will be taken away from him if he doesn't give himself to the Fire-Nation." She finished by letting the fire re-engulf the skeletons.


	6. Devastation

Chey strolled through the market, eying the mangoes and durian. He had no money spared, so he started to prepare to beg, when he was stopped by the sound of shouting.

It seemed to coming from the town square stage. Chey ran over to join the crowd of people, mostly comprised of men, the elderly, and peasants.

He pushed through until he was at the front of the crowd, and attempted to see what was on stage.

In front of him were approximately ten Fire-Nation soldiers, standing in a circle and looking inward. When the parted, Chey was surprised to see a man he had not seen in a while. Jeong Jeong.

He was tied to a chair, and seemed to be meditating. He surely could fight, but he did nothing.

"This man is a traitor!" a soldier called to the crowd, who cheered in return. "He left the army without consent, went underground, and started to help the Avatar!"

Chey felt regret welling inside him.

The man who was speaking mimicked a fire-lion he had seen from and act once, and sent it running at Jeong Jeong.

Jeong Jeong's eyes were open now, giving him the ability to make the lion burst into a cloud of smoke before it was within ten feet of him. The crowd booed, then started to cheer again, signaling that more fire was coming from behind him. It was a giant flaming serpent, mouth open, descending from the sky, aimed at Jeong Jeong's head. All the flames were stopped at a certain distance from Jeong Jeong, making it look like it was sailing into an invisible mouth. Distain spread through the crowd.

An old man crept up behind Jeong Jeong, armed with a knife. The crowd became silent with anticipation. Jeong Jeong seemed to sense this, a vein started to become visible on his forehead. He started to fidget. He opened his mouth as if to shout, but was interrupted by the old man slitting his throat.

The blood slowly crept down Jeong Jeong's neck, seeping into the clothes on his limp body.

"Redemption!" the old man shouted over the booming crowd.

Chey was one of the only two not to say a word. He stood, petrified.

The other was Kifu Xī Báng, who silently turned to leave. Kifu was an eighteen-year-old traumatophobic and war activist, born into a rich family, his uncle was the newly appointed General Chŭn's assistant.

The boy pushed through a small group of ecstatic children, _sickening,_ he thought.

Eventually, he broke out of the crowd, and headed south to his father's house. His father didn't seem to appreciate Kifu. His wife had been killed giving birth to their first and only child, after less than a year of marriage.

The man, Kài Xī Báng, always saw Kifu as the reason his wife had died, and decided that a person, who took family, shouldn't be considered as family. Kài looked down at Kifu, nothing that the child did was ever good enough.

The two were distant, and the father had once attempted homicide.

Kifu opened the door to the house. "Kài?" he shouted. He would never call this man father, whether he was or not.

The front door opened up t a hall featuring four doors. Kài's room, the washroom (Where Kifu slept, the kitchen, and the backdoor.

Kài popped out of one of the doors, wearing his robe. A woman wearing Kifu's robe followed. "Wù Jiàn, leave," he whispered to the lady.

"What about my money?" She asked

"You'll get it, now get out before I hurt you."

"Fine, but learn to treat me with respect," she mumbled, while opening the door.

"Why? You're just a woman! What are you gonna do?" Kài shouted.

"Piss off," she shouted back, exiting the house.

"Why treat her like an object?" Kifu asked moments later.

"'Cause that's all she is," Kài answered.

**Hello readers. Sorry about the prolonged post… family troubles. Yes I know the chapter is short. In fact I wouldn't even call it a chapter. Um… Just a little trivia, most of the names in the chapter, or any chapter that I made up my own names, they're real Chinese words. I'm Chinese so I easily came up with a bunch. When the story is over, I'm going to add a dictionary with pronunciation and definitions. Maybe, just maybe, I'll add to this chapter, but it would have to be after chapter seven, which will be up on June 30****th**


	7. Losses

**I Lied.**

"Katara?" Toph asked surreptitiously, "Can we… talk?"

The boys were out looking for game, and the girls were left to take care of the camp.

"Um…" the young one started. "I know women of power aren't supposed to have emotions, but, I've sort of got boy trouble." She had spat the last part out quickly.

"Oh," Katara muttered, she could tell Toph was avoiding her eyes, "ooooooh… er- I know he may seem funny and quirky, but he's not your type, and a bit of an idiot. Not to mention he doesn't treat women that well. Plus, he's quite a bit older than you. Y'know, Sokka."

"Yeah," Toph said slowly, eyes at her feet, "thanks for the advice… about, y'know… Sokka"

oooooooooooooooooooo

"There he is," Sokka whispered to Aang, "The Hog Monkey… and the mom. O.K. Aang, I can't throw the spears a hundred fifty feet, so when I throw it, I need you to use that air bending to propel it. Kid first O.K.?"

"But he's just a kid!" Aang complained. "How would you like it if some old man came up to you and said he like to throw some weapons at you?"

"Fine, the mom first, she's pretty big, so we wont have to kill the kid at all. Kay?"

"So you're just going to orphan the little one? You of all people should know what it's like to lose- a- loved- one." Aang cried, pausing between some words to add emphasis.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The boys came back before dusk, Sokka pouting. He crossed camp and jumped into his sleeping bag.

Katara went over to Aang, and asked a simple question. "What's wrong with him?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" Sokka had jumped out of his bag. "MORE LIKE WHAT WRONG WITH MISTER 'KEEP FAMILIES TOGETHER'" He had mocked Aang in a high-pitched voice. "WE DIDN'T CATCH A SINGLE THING 'CAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT LITTLE HOG MONKEY TO FEEL BAD! GEUSS WHAT AANG, THEY'RE ANIMALS! THEY DON'T CARE!"

"You notice we're ten feet away from you, no need to shout, and no need to act like you have the brain of a five year old. Although it isn't really acting," Katara said sarcastically.

She turned and walked to the other side of camp. When she passed Toph, she whispered: "See what I mean?" Katara then hoisted herself on top of Appa, requesting that the four of them went into the city for provisions. A plan not met kindly.

"Hey!" Toph called, "Sweetness! Down here. Bad idea."

"Mmm megwee wiff moff." Katara heard.

"Sokka! Get your head out of the pillows," she called.

"I said," he barked, pulling his head up, "I agree with Toph."

"No." Aang had finally spoken. "Katara's right. She always is. Let's just go get what we need, and leave. If we're lucky, we might find Jeong Jeong."

Toph brought one reality to the table. "Were do we get the money?"

ooooooooooooooooooo

Night again. Aang strolled along the side of the stream in the moonlight, wondering whether or not any other of his past live lives had had the same woman troubles he had.

He looked back at the camp, his stomach growling from awake-in-the-night-hunger. Katara was in her sleeping bag, Toph in her rock-tent, but Sokka was sitting against Appa on the ground, one hand holding his head, the other pulling out grass.

Aang walked over to the older one and sat down. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay, I've already been hurt once for persistency."

No answer. The once fresh patch of grass Sokka was pulling at was now diminished to dirt, so he moved on the next.

"I guess I'll leave," Aang mumbled.

He was just getting up when a: "Hang on," came from behind him. Aang sat back down.

"Look at the moon," Sokka whispered. It was a crescent. "Does it ever make you wanna cry?

"Listen… what you said to me earlier, it really hit me hard. I guess I should know what it's like. I lost my mom, and… Yue. I guess I just got angry 'cause I didn't want to care. I didn't want to have feelings. I didn't want to hurt."

"Okay," Aang said, looking straight at the ground, "maybe I'm just a kid who doesn't really know this stuff, but… maybe we have to hurt. Maybe just so we know what we're fighting against. If we're going to go against the Fire-Nation, we need something to push us. A… what's it called? Motivation. We're fighting, and creating pain, for a world with less pain. It doesn't really make much sense does it?"

"No." Sokka grinned a little.

oooooooooooooooooooo(asterisk asterisk asterisk)

"Sokka, get up," Toph yelled, nudging him with her foot. "Why are you two sleeping on Appa… holding each other?"

Aang started to wake. He blinked a few times, then, when he realized where he was, he jumped back with a yell, finally waking Sokka."

It was morning, and time to plan how they were going to get into town.

**That's it for now. My original plan was to push Taang this chapter. The Hog Monkey scene was originally supposed to be with Foo Foo Cuddly Poofs, and in a different chapter. But then I decided to push the scene to this chapter, and was forced to change it to a Hog Monkey. Man, I need to work on my comedic skills. The only thing I remember from those stupid books is that pain is funny when it's fleeting. When I said I lied, I was talking about The release date. Darn me and my infernal not-being-able-to-fininsh-a-short-chapter-in-two-days-anymore. Now for my demands. Criticism!**


	8. Impulse

"Boy, get up," Kài shouted, kicking his son, who was sleeping in a large metal basin, which was used as a bathtub.

Kifu rolled around a bit in his leisure clothes/blanket.

"Get out of my house!" he continued to yell.

Kifu groaned and let out a croaky: "What the hell?" and then: "Why?"

"I've decided that you're wasting my time, and that it'd be best if you out of my life. I promised that hoar you call your mother I'd keep you right before she died. Screw that. You're getting out of this house. Now."

Kifu rolled back onto his front side, head facing away from the man. "What's wrong Kài? Am I getting in the way of your prostitute time?"

"That's none of your business, you shouldn't be talking about that," he voice was getting louder, "Besides, it's just a hooker, the lowest of the low. Now, let's get back to our original topic. Get out."

Kifu gained his composure stood up and spoke sternly. "Y'know, maybe if you stop hiring them, they might not feel like they've sunk so low that they have to resort to… you. Just, treat women better."

"And someone like you is gonna make me do so? Why did the wife give me a weak traumaphobe?"

"Because the gods don't smile on sexist men like you!" Kifu shouted.

"I'm no sexist," Kài said mockingly, "Just a realist."

"Think of every species," Kifu was still yelling, "Which was the dominant sex?"

"We are not every species, boy!"

"Exactly, so at least we can be equal."

Kài scowled. "Equal? What about the Queen? Even if she were still here, she would be _under_ the Fire Lord, who is always a man. Our lord has also strengthened our side of the war. The Air Nomads are gone, next will be the Earth Kingdom, and then we'll easily be able to finish off the Water Tribe. This war has never kept me so alive."

"And that keeping you alive is exactly what's killing me inside," Kifu commented.

Kài frowned, walked closer to Kifu, and slapped him across the face.

"Wha… huh?" Kifu had a look of horror and disbelief on his face. He stepped out of the basin and backed away from the man, breathing deeply.

The father raised his hand and stepped forward to make it look like he was going to do it again, causing his son to flinch and then back away into a corner. Kài smirked and walked away, calling behind him: "Get out within an hour or you _will_ regret it."

Kifu slowly slid down the wall and held his head in his hands. Tears eventually flowed, though he tried to block them off by shutting his eyes tightly. His mouth opened as he snivelled.

After a while, Kifu stopped shedding tears and regained his ability to stand. He walked over to a shelf littered with fine china plates placed randomly. Kifu picked up a few, and raised them above his head, as if ready to throw them to the ground, but then decided that a piece of flying china could hit him. He put down the plates and instead yelled as loud as he could, a phrase, which echoed and resonated through the surrounding houses. "YOU BASTARD!" his face had turned red and had the look of both aggression and grief on it. Unoriginal, but it got the message across

Kifu turned to the exit, with nothing but the clothes on his back. He slammed the door on his way out, turned around and took in a couple deep breaths. He exhaled while thrusting his arm forward, palm up.

What appeared to be a flame the size of a toothpick resonated in the air in front of him. Kifu put his hands together, closed his eyes and concentrated on the layout of the house inside.

His mind created a picture of the inner layout from the perspective of where Kifu was standing. He could see heat resonating from almost everything inside. Even the bathtub had Kifu's body warmth still clinging to it.

He brought the back of his left hand to his chest and the pushed it forward, exhaling again.

The tiny blade of flame shot through the air, and sailed through the door, leaving it unscathed.

The flame hit its target, a single frill on a carpet.

Kifu opened his eyes. _That asshole doesn't know the first thing about Fire-Bending, _Kifu thought, _In about five minutes, he'll have something to keep him pre-occupied._

Suddenly, there was cursing heard coming from Kài.

Kifu smiled to himself. _So one of my calculations were wrong._

By the time the boy reached an empty alleyway for him to think in, he had lost his voice.

ooooooo000000ooooooo

"Okay," Sokka said, "to reiterate, Katara and I still have our cloaks and are going in while you two wait here."

"But I really think I should be coming," Aang whined, "with more eyes, there's more of a chance we might see Jeong Jeong."

"No Aang," Katara spoke softly, "It's too dangerous for you."

"C'mon Aang," Sokka shouted, "He's not gonna be in there. There're too many wanted posters. If he were in fact in there, it'd be in prison."

Aang continued to pout, giving Toph a chance to talk.

"So you want me to stay here alone with Baldy?"

"Pretty much," Katara answered.

She didn't whether to give a metal cheer or be totally pissed off, internally confused.

As the siblings trekked towards civilization, they couldn't help but notice a large leaf and wood made tent.

They got in without any suspicion, and headed to the bazaars.

Katara tried to think of a way to nab some food without drawing much attention.

The persimmons were categorized into soft and crunchy, meat of every kind out for viewing, potatoes and fish pre-made, packaged cherries…Sokka couldn't help starting to salivate.

ooooooo000000ooooooo

Toph and Aang sat cross-legged in silence, Aang on Appa, Toph on a boulder.

"Think we should go in?" Aang asked.

Silence.

"I guess that's a no…"

More silence.

"I'm going in, want to join me?"

Again, silence. Aang grabbed his staff and helicoptered down to the silent beauty. When he got to the ground he hesitated, realizing that he had just thought of her as a beauty.

He continued anyways, and sat down beside her. Toph's head was down, so Aang pushed her hair out of her eyes, only to see that she was asleep.

He tapped her on the shoulder a couple times, but she wouldn't stir. He pushed her head back, which was probably a stupid thing to do, because she made a strange gargle sound in her throat, and then fell backward.

Toph blinked a couple times obliviously before making sense of what had happened and scowling. "What is your deal? Just what in the world was that fo-"

Aang kissed her. He didn't know why. It was unexpected. Maybe it was because he wanted to shut her up before she hurt him. Maybe it was because when she first woke up, the light reflecting in her eyes made her look like a goddess.

Aang pulled away and stared at the ground while reddening. He knew it felt better to him than every moment with Katara, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He _did_ still have feelings for her.

Toph was speechless. She wasn't breathing, her eyes wide.

Aang stood up and turned around, embarrassed at his act of impulse. He started to rub his neck and smile sheepishly as he stated that he was going in to find the others. As Aang started wander in the direction of town, without speaking a red faced Toph got up, grabbed a cloak, and followed.

ooooooo000000ooooooo

Toph stayed a few feet behind Aang the entire time, head down. The boy also kept his head down, studying the ground beneath his feet.

As they walked past an alleyway, four hands pulled them in.

A young man also found himself in the back of a dark alleyway. Kifu. He had been there for about an hour, thinking, and praying that nothing harmful would befall him. Then he heard voices.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing! Really." They voices of a boy and another not much younger than Kifu himself.

"Stop looking at your feet when you speak," a girl's voice "You don't even have a disguise!"

The word 'disguise' did it for him. He panicked. Kifu's breathing started to quicken.

"Since you guys are here, Toph, distract the persimmon salesman," The older boy was talking, "I'll- wait, do you hear that? It sounds like…breathing."

Kifu started to back up. Four kids turned to face him. It was surreal, the oldest boy had a club up high, a bald kid with tattoos had a staff raised, and two girls with their hands out. The youngest one had rock surrounding he feet keeping her supported. _An Earth-Nation? Here?_

"Aang," Sokka asked, "What's with the staff?"

"Whoops…"

Sokka dropped his club and jumped at Kifu, pushing him against the wall, Sokka's forearm just below Kifu's neck.

Kifu's face was red and he kept his eyes closed. He panted while attempting to wipe sweat off of his upper lip. "Please get off!" He was crying now.

Sokka was a bit confused, so he backed up, but reached for his club just in case.

Kifu controlled his breathing and put his hands together, envisioning the heat coming off off the world before him. "chuò, dāng, è." he whispered shaking, trying to remove the lump from his throat.

No one but Toph could here what Kifu was rambling about

_Stop,_he continued speaking apparently randomly. _Don't leave. You said you wouldn't leave. I'm still waiting for your return…_

"What's he saying?" Sokka asked.

Toph decided that it was probably personal and didn't answer.

"Hey," Sokka continued, "sweaty guy, what are you doing?"

No answer.

_You said I wouldn't hurt, so I stood up, and here I lay in pain._"Sorry," He finally spoke up. "Please leave," he whined, "I won't tell anyone about the Earth-Nation invaders, just let me go." Kifu slid down the wall and sat in fetal position. "Do you need food? Help? If you let me go I'll give you anything I have… Please."

"He panicking," Toph blurted out, "but he's telling the truth."

Sokka grabbed Kifu by the shirt and pulled him out of the alleyway, Toph and Aang making sure not to bump into each other as they exited.

ooooooo000000ooooooo

Kifu slowly opened the door to this house he called home not too long ago, to see a half of a rug covered in ashes, and scorch marks all over the floor.

The five walked in surreptitiously, but Kài was walking out of one of the doors, and just happened to notice them. His face instantly turned red and he aimed a blow at Kifu's face. Kifu just barely dodged Kài and ran past him, headed for the kitchen.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BOY!" He caught up to Kifu, and aimed a kick at the boy's back. This one connected, sending the boy to the floor sprawling.

Sokka jumped at the old man, but Kài was too quick, punching him in the gut. Sokka took a couple steps back and accidentally pushed both Aang and Toph over, whom ended up lying beside each other in the narrow hallway.

Aang looked away while Toph got up, hoisting himself up afterwards.

Katara was petrified. Not knowing what to do, she removed all the water from the man's eyes.

Kài fell back, screaming and clutching the trouble areas. "My eyes! What the hell did you do to my eyes! Damn you, boy, I know you're a fire-bender, what did you do to me? Make the moisture on my eyes evaporate? What the hell did you do! It burns!" Kài continued to scream at kifu, who was huddled up on the ground.

Sokka kicked the man to the ground, who was bawling seemingly _irrationally. His tear ducts were kicking in, in attempt to wet the eyes._

The group left with four mangoes, eight cobs of corn, one kilogram of rice and a chicken-goose.

As the minors walked through the city gate, Sokka pulled all of them over to the outer wall. "He's not coming to the camp," he said with finality. "I don't care what Toph said, I don't trust him. So, go back home, and play with daddy some more. We all happy now, good."

"Sokka," Katara pleaded, "Let him come with us, he helped us, actually, I'm not even going to bother with you. Tanks for helping, you can come with us."

"Don't listen to her." Sokka's voice was elevating, "She's just a girl."

"What!?" Kifu asked.

"Just a girl?" This question came from Toph.

"Any of us 'just girls' could take you on alone. Wanna try?"

"Yeah Kifu joined in the conversation, "Don't say they're lower than you just because they're female."

Aang decided to stay out of the conversation.

"Thank you," the girls said in unison.

"You guys are different," Sokka complained, trying to come up with an excuse, "I'm not a bender, so we'd probably be tied."

"Excuse me Miss Ponytail?" Toph questioned.

"Miss? Ponytail? It's a warrior's wolf tail!"

Aang finally decided to join in the conversation by asking what Kifu's name was.

"Kifu Xī Báng," he answered.

"Okay Kifu-" Aang started.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kifu apologized, "but could you please call me Xī Báng, I don't think we're on a first given name level yet."

"We'd like to stay on a given name basis, besides, Xī Báng sound weird. Unless you want us to call you Bang. I'm Sokka. The girl with the loopy things is Katara, Aang is the arrow head, and Toph is the tough one." Sokka was proud of the names he came up with for the other four, although they were not at all amused.

"Wait…are you all…peasants?" Kifu couldn't help but asking.

"Don't ever use that term again. And Ms. Bei Fong over there is the richest person you'll ever meet. She lives like a queen!" Sokka wouldn't shut up.

"Correction:_lived _like a queen. Don't get that mixed up Ponytail."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's a warrior's wolf tail!"

"So you guys aren't child prodigies or Earth Nation generals' children come to seek out information from the Fire Nation?" Kifu asked.

"Sorry, but I'm the oldest here, and we don't trust you, so that only means that we're not telling you. And that's that."

"Sokka, please. Me my brother and Aang over there blushing are not of the Earth _Kingdom_. Ignore Loud-Mouth-Sokka. You can come with us to camp. When we settle, we'll tell you everything. I can tell you need a place to stay."

ooooooo000000ooooooo

They didn't end up going back to camp, but instead stay close to the town.

About an hour later, Toph and Kifu found themselves sitting on a boulder speaking about numerous topics. After Katara thanked Kifu, the two newest entries to the group had nothing to do. So they conversed.

"Do you live here?" the boy asked. "You seem to know your way when you walk. And you rarely look at people when you talk. Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you blind?"

"How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Just noticed a minute ago. Your hair was always in your eyes. You shouldn't hide them, they really are beautiful."

Toph blushed. She had been doing that a lot lately. She then took a minute to explain how she could 'see.' "In many cases, I can see just as well as a eye seeing person, and some times even better."

"Hold out your hand," Kifu demanded.

She handed him her left hand, then Kifu took a hold of wrist lightly. A couple seconds later, he asked if she had felt it.

"All I felt was a flame on one side of my hand that soon blew out, and another was lit on the other side."

Kifu smiled. "I just made a flame pass through your hand."

Toph milky green eyes widened.

"Everything above freezing temperature heat. I can feel that heat, sense it, and make a mental image of it." Kifu passed the flame back and forth through his hand a couple times. "But recently, I learned how to see things on a smaller scale. When I perfected sensing, I learned to see each and every particle in an object with heat. I can then weave and bend energy in between those particles. The energy is in fact fire. I can control the heat and amount of energy in the flame so I can prevent it from burning anything." He started to bend the flame into the shape of a baseball and acted as if he was throwing it. "But if I lose sight of this mental image for on fraction of time, someone could get hurt. I have to say your… ability, if you wish to call it that, is much better than mine. I don't know why I can do this... What I mean is that, you have this amazing ability, because you're blind, yet I have no idea where I got mine from. I wasn't even thinking about it, but this is the first time I've used my ability on a living thing."

Toph and Kifu spent the next couple hours talking. About food, discrimination, family and what not.

As dusk rolled in, a familiar man was caught by the group. Chey. He was carrying a durian by the stem, and looked like he was having trouble walking in a straight line. He spun around once and fell backwards, but was caught by Sokka.

"Easy buddy, easy…"

Chey got up, dropped his durian, and turned to face Sokka. "Why'd you touch me?" Clearly he wasn't thinking straight; he seemed to be having trouble focusing his eyes. He got ready to throw a punch, but stopped himself, recognizing the face. "Hey, it's you!"

Aang and Katara stared blankly. Sokka pretty much did the same, only his eyebrows twitched a few times.

"I remember," Chey seemed a bit dazed, "Want some Sake?" he asked while holding out an empty hand. "Wait… what are you doing here?" he whispered. "Jeong Jeong's dead!"

"What?!" Katara and Sokka asked in unison, while Aang just continued to stare while his eyes watered.

"Yeah, I was there, it was kind of cool actually. After that old sack left, he got captured or something. There was a public execution. It was all like BAM! And then all like fire! And then blood! Must of hit an artery. It kept squirting out! I need a drink." Chey stumbled a bit and fell backwards.

Aang also found himself falling to the ground. He shed tears as Katara came to comfort him. So much was happening so fast. It was all too much to comprehend. His mind wasn't thinking straight. Then, he passed out.

What felt like seconds later to Aang turned out being the morning after. Sokka was shaking him awake, and he woke to the camp with Appa and Chey both staring down on him.

"Just thought you should know, I'm going into town. I traded clothes with Kifu so I have a better disguise. Plus Chey gave me some money. While I'm gone, please don't tell him our intentions. No matter what the girls say, I don't trust him."

As Sokka ventured into town, he found himself in a tavern filled with burly men.

"Why is that kid bald, and what's with the arrows?" Kifu asked. Him and Toph were talking again, although they were running out of topics.

"He's…" Toph considered how her answer could affect the group. "He's an air bender, of the air kingdom. Taught by the monks".

"But… weren't the air benders wiped out? In the first war?"

"According to Aang, the air benders were ambushed. They didn't have an army."

"How would he know?" Kifu was starting to get confused, "That happened so long ago."

Toph hesitated, but decided to tell Kifu about Aang being the Avatar any ways. She saw good intent in him. She knew he was soft.

Meanwhile, Chey had walked over to Aang, attemting to apologize for the previous night. "Sorry about yesterday, I don't remember all of it, but I wasn't myself."

Aang looked away. He wasn't angry at Chey, but he knew he couldn't look at the bearer of bad news.

"I really am truly sorry Aang, I missed Jeong Jeong, and I tried to get my mind of it. It's okay that you're not talking to me, but can I ask you for one favor? No loud noises."

As Chey left Kifu walked over to offer his services as a Fire-Nation teacher.

"Are you crazy? I'm just a water bender!" He knew he was a terrible liar. "Okay, who told you?"

"Your friend over there. Don't answer now, just sleep on it."

"Thank you. I'm going to go in and get Sokka so I have something to do."

"You'll need a cloak with a hood."

"Got one here!" Chey's voice came out of nowhere. He handed Aang his cloak, who slid over his usual clothing, and raised the hood over his head. Katara would have been against going in, so no one told her.

Not long after, Aang found Sokka on a street without many people on it.

"Sokka, we have to go," Aang said, running over to him.

Sokka looked like he was about to fall over, and was holding a bottle with a dark yellow liquid inside. His head was going up and down, eyes tired, but the rest of his face smiling.

"Hey! Aaaaaaaang… You've GOT to try this _stuff_." Sokka exclaimed, his words slurred, and voice overly exaggerated with random accents on parts of different word. "Some GUYS gave it to me at SOME place. It called… alka… Alcohoe!" Sokka shouted, putting emphasis on the _hoe._ "Naw… It is AL-cohol! I need more of this stuff… t' ma… m'… HAPPY! Stupid princess, getting me all SAD n' stuff"

"I'm glad you're having fun, but we've got to go," Aang whispered.

"Sp-Speak Up!" Sokka stammered in a frustrated tone.

Aang repeated himself, speaking a bit louder.

Sokka's face hardened as he screamed out "NO!" His eyes widened and the smile returned, as he playfully squeaked, "Jus' KIDdin'."

Many heads had turned to look at the two.

"Sokka," Aang continued to whisper, "We can't draw attention."

The older one walked right up to Aang and put his right arm around the boy, whispering into his ear. "Jus' between the two of US, I think _that… _people are watching us. We gotta get out of here. But _fiiiiiirst_,_I _need… I need… TO get some more of thi' stu'…"

**Just incase you didn't know, in ancient China, only the rich and the Royal had family names. And yes, I know the plot proggression is whack, but wait until next chapter. It wont be as long, but I think it'll be great.  
**


	9. Practice

The stars were high and the moon was crescent. As usual, Aang was sleeping above Appa, but Toph lay awake. She couldn't sleep.

Her mind continued to wander, and everything she thought about led her back to Aang. She tried thinking about the weather. The sun had been out, a cloudless sky, gentle zephyrs had caressed her skin… a wonderful breeze… wind in her face…air. Aang. Aang could conjure a draft without lifting a finger.

Don't think about him. Think about your parents. Both of them you cared for. Yes, and I left them for Aang. Stop it! Not Aang. Forget Aang. He's just a peer. No, he's your pupil. It's just a teacher student relationship. That's it.

Even while thinking the thoughts over and over again, she got up crept towards Appa, careful not to wake up the siblings or Kifu. She climbed up clumsily, and started to shake him awake. When he started to stir, she realized that she had nothing prepared to say.

"T-Toph?" He asked deliriously. "Toph!" Aang asked in realization of where he was and who was in front of him. He sat up quickly and averted his eyes away from the girl. "Er… About yesterday, I don't know what came over me I wanted to apologize, but I was embarrassed."

"Don't be. I don't know what to say. I feel weak right now…" Toph tried to stop using earth bending to see Aang, but her subconscious wouldn't let her.

"Um… I heard what Kifu said yesterday, and he's right, your eyes really are beautiful."

Aang turned even redder than he already was. "I mean-"

This time, she kissed him.

ooooooo000000ooooooo

Kifu and Katara were already awake and preparing breakfast when Toph awoke next morning. Aang was still asleep smiling, and Sokka continued to snore abnormally loudly.

When Sokka finally came to, he kept his brow furrowed, and his eyes squinting. Whenever someone made a noise that was somewhat above a whisper, He would shut his eyes, put his index fingers up beside each ear, and exclaim: "SHHHH!" Even to the birds.

When Aang woke up, he crept up behind Toph, covered her eyes, and said: "Guess who."

Toph swatted away his hand and scolded him on the fact that she was blind. But in the end, she couldn't help but smile at his stupidity, although Aang suspected she thought it was cute.

"Come on Twinkletoes, we start early today, I don't want you fed yet."

Not long after, the pair found themselves away from, but still in sight of, the rest of the group.

"Okay," Toph started, "You're going to cover your eyes, and I'm going to throw stuff at you."

"What?"

Toph ripped off a piece of her sleeve and passed it to Aang as a blindfold. It smelled like her. Then, his stomach started to hurt.

"The reason why I didn't want you fed was because I wanted you to master listening with earth bending, even when there are distractions. Cover your eyes and I'll start when you're ready."

Just as Aang finished tying the knot behind his head, a rock pillar shot out of the ground, knocking him off his feet.

"Hey!" He cried, "I wasn't ready!"

"You should always be ready," Toph answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Another pillar sent Aang flying, and a third hit Aang in the back before he reached the ground. When he finally fell to solid earth, he rolled over on to his stomach, trying to catch his breath through gritted teeth. The next unforgiving pillar got Aang in the stomach, pushing him straight upward, and sending spit out of his mouth. Aang got to his feet and tried to run, but yet another pillar caught his foot and sent him flying backwards through mid-air. Aang stood up and bent over, gripping his knees. "Toph, stop, I'm not ready. Please." The last pillar shot through the ground and hit him in the chin, sending him to his back.

"You can always feel and see the mass of what you're bending, or even trying to bend, right?"

"Er… yeah"

"Then bend everything you stand on at once, you'll feel the shape of everything! Every step you take is another chance to bend! Try to bend me!"

Aang knew that sounded wrong.

Toph continued talking. "Now, I'm going to raise a rock my height, and punch it with enough force to get to you. Remember, earth-bend me. It won't work, but you'll see me, and when my fist connects to the rock, earth-bend that too. Judging the force that hits the rock, you'll know how fast it's going, and what direction."

Aang tried to emulate her instructions, but the pain and dizziness from hunger and the rock pillars distracted him. A large basketball sized rock hit him square in the chest.

The rocks aren't unforgiving, Toph is.

Aang started running, but another rock hit him in the shoulder, instantly bruising it, and sending him to the ground yet again. _Stand up. Stand up and think, _he commanded himself. A tear blemished the fabric over his eyes. He didn't have time to see the world around him. He couldn't think long enough before Toph nailed him with a ninth rock.

Quickly, instead of concentrating on the world around him, he studied Toph. It took a second for him to find her, and in that second, he got hit again. He refocused, and concentrated on her, which was somewhat relaxing. He saw her wind up for another punch, and connect with a rock. In that mere millisecond of time being connected to the rock, Toph showed off how much energy in waves was pushed into the it. Aang refocused of the rock and stopped it in mid air frantically.

Toph smiled to herself. After twenty minutes of torture, Aang had done it.

The boy limped over and put his arm over Toph's shoulder for support, but the girl just pushed him off and watched him crumple on the floor. She smiled again. He _was _cute. She leant her hand to help pull him up, but he continued to hold it even after he was standing upright. She steered he head away from him. "Go cool off in the water with Katara. If you can find a way to heat it, well, it wouldn't exactly be cooling off, but at least it'll relax your muscles."

"Thanks," he replied, and marched off alone.


End file.
